My Onyx
by Sabakyou
Summary: curahan hati seorang yang menahan perasaannya


hahahaha...

stress! itu kata pertama untuk saya

hoh!

jadi, ini adalah fic kedua saya (kan lo nyolong punya orang odong)

hehe... jadi begini ceritanya.

-suatu hari di sekolah orang aneh-

orange : "eh, masukin cerita gue dong di fic lo"

saya : "e?"

orange : "abis gue kan gak punya"

saya : "hoo... ok lah kalo begono"

-end-

haha... begitulah ceritanya bagaimana fic ini bisa di publishkan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (selalu) yang telah saya ubah jalan cerita.

Rating: K.

Pairing : SasuNaru.

Warning : geje, abal, tdk sesuai dgn EYD, aneh, curaha hati buat orang patah hati.

**not like don't read**

hehe..

jangan lupa review ya, buat masukkannya XD

* * *

**My Onyx**

-Naruto POV-

Pergi…

Ia pergi meninggalkan desanya, meninggalkan teman-temannya dan juga… meninggalkanku.

Ia pergi…

Pergi untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

Dendam terhadap kakaknya.

Ia pergi…

Meninggalkanku sendiri…

Sekuat apapun aku mengejarnya, semua sia-sia , ia jauh, jauh, dan sudah tak terjangkau lagi.

Apakah harus berakhir sepergi ini? Berakhirnya hanya dengan kata 'menyerah'?

Haruskah aku rela melepasnya?

_Aku dan dia berbeda_

_Aku cerah ia mendung_

_Aku siang dia malam_

_Aku sapphire dia onyx_

_Aku orange dia biru_

_Aku panas dia dingin_

_Aku manusia panas dia manusia dingin_

_Aku dan dia sangat berbeda_

Aku Dobe dia Teme.

Aku selalu marah jika ia memanggilku dengan sebutan Dobe-nya dan aku selalu balas memanggilnya dengan sebutan Teme.

Tapi sebenarnya aku senang karena dengan kata 'Dobe' aku merasa istimewa dan jika memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme' aku merasa bahwa dia juga kuanggap istimewa, dia milikku dan aku miliknya.

Aneh memang, aku pria begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Tapi persetan dengan itu semua.

Bukankah ada pepatah 'cinta itu buta' ?

Mungkin sekarang aku sudah buta dan hampir gila karena dirinya.

Sekali lagi kukatakan persetan dengan semua yang menganggap hal ini aneh ataupun menjijikan.

Aku mencintainya, itu saja sudah cukup untukku.

Aku mencintainya…

Aku sakit jika ia tersakiti, aku sedih jika ia bersedih, aku merana saat ia merana, aku tersiksa saat ia berduka, aku menangis jika ia memandang dengan tatapan dinginnya… dengan tatapan penuh kebenciannya.

Aku benci tatapan itu, tatapan kebencian, namun juga sarat akan luka.

Tatapan yang membuatnya terlihat kuat dimata orang lain, namun terlihat lemah dan rapuh di mataku.

Ya, aku menangis, menangis mengingatnya sudah tak terjangkau lagi, mengingatnya meninggalkan desa, meninggalkanku bahkan tanpa sepatah katapun!

Sakura?

Ya aku tahu dia sangat mencintai Teme dan aku berjanji akan membawa Teme kepadanya.

Aku memang mencintai Teme, tapi aku tahu ia tidak mencintaiku.

Bila Teme mencintai Sakura, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka bahagia kan?

'Cinta tak harus memiliki'! (walaupun aku sangat menginginkannya!)

Arg! Memikirkan hal itu seperti tertusuk beribu-ribu kunai!

Rasanya… sakit…

Sakit di dada, sakit yang membuat sesak, sakit yang memaksa mataku terpejam menahan air yang membasahi wajahku.

Aku lebih memilih sakit akibat terluka saat menjalankan misi menjadi Anbu, dibandingkan sakit saat mengingat Teme.

Aku sangat menyukai mata Onyxnya, jika memandang mata itu, seakan-akan ia menarikku ke dalam dirinya, menulusuri apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan jika aku memandang matanya, hanya ada satu hal yang kuinginkan.

'AKU', aku ingin hanya ada diriku di mata Onyxnya, hanya ada pantulan diriku dan tak ada yang lain.

Egoiskah diriku yang begitu menginginkan dirimu?

Salahkah perasaan yang ku rasakan ini?

Salahkan jika aku mencintaimu?

Mencintai seseorang yang kuanggap rival dan sahabat?

Mencintai seorang bakka-Teme, mencintai seorang SASUKE UCHIHA?

Mencintai seorang missing nin?

Tahukah kau mencintaimu sangat menyiksaku!

Melihatmu di kelilingi wanita di akademi!

Sangat menyebalkan!

Rasanya ingin ku tarik rambut-rambut panjang wanita kurang kerjaan itu!

Aku kesal, marah, aku… cemburu!

OK puas? Kukatakan-sekali-lagi… aku-sangat-CEMBURU!

Rasanya panas, entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu muncul, saat melihatmu bersama mereka.

Aku benci dirimu!

Aku benci Uchiha!

Aku benci! Benci!

Tapi yang paling aku benci, kenapa kau tidak bisa benar-benar membencimu? Kenapa?

Aku benci diriku yang sangat mencintaimu!

Aku benci! Aku benci semua rasa cinta padamu, semua yang benar-benar menyiksaku!

Aku B-E-N-C-I!

Tapi kau meninggalkanku, bahkan saat kita bertemu kembali, kau hanya memandangku dengan pandangan dingin, tahukah kau, sangat sakit, sakit sekali rasanya melihatmu memandangku seperti itu.

Satu kesimpulan yang ku ambil… 'kau memang sudah berubah Sasuke'

Kau bukan lagi Teme yang dulu. Temeku yang memanggilku dengan sebutan Dobe, Teme yang sangat kusukai.

Walaupun begitu (kenapa) aku tetap mencintaimu, bahkan saat kau hamper membunuhku aku masih tetap mencintaimu?

Ah… kau benar Teme, aku memang seorang Dobe.

Aku Dobe yang mencintai teme, yang menjadi dobe karena Teme, yang selalu dikatai Dobe oleh bakka-Teme.

Aku seorang Dobe yang dengan bodohnya selalu menunggu Temenya pulang.

Aku menunggunya.

Salahkah diriku yang masih mengharapkannya?

Aku iri, iri dengan Sakura dan Ino yang bisa terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya padamu, yang bisa berkata dengan jujur jika kau… sangat TAMPAN.

Ya kau tampan.

Dimataku kau sangat indah, bahkan lebih indah dibandingkan apapun.

Ramen? Hm… mungkin kau sama indah dan berharganya jika dibandingkan dengan ramen.

Hal yang paling menyenangkan buatku adalah makan ramen extra wasabi sambil memandangmu.

Hey, Teme. Aku selalu penasaran kanapa kau irit sekali dengan kosa kata? Dan malah selalu berkata 'hn', sebenarnya apa arti 'hn' mu itu?

Argh… kau betul-betul ingin membunuhku karena memikirkanmu terus ya?

"Usuratonkachi", kau pasti mengataiku seperti itu, setiap kali kita mendebatkan kata 'hn' mu itu.

Teme ingat tidak waktu itu di Akademi kita pernah tidak sengaja berciuman. Yah itu karena seseorang tidak sengaja menyenggolku, waktu itu aku marah sekali, tapi bukan marah karena tidak suka, tapi marah karena malu…

Teme…Teme…Sasu-Teme…

Sakuke!

Bakka-Teme!

Selalu nama itu yang kuucapkan, kuterikkan, kusebut, dan kupikirkan…

Teme, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu…

Kumohon pulanglah… kumohon…

Aku akan bersujud, membuang semua harga diriku jika semua itu bisa membuatmu mau kembali pulang ke Konoha.

Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau mau pulang bersamaku.

Akan ku berikan semua yang kumiliki, semuanya… agar kau mau kembali bersamaku.

Bahkan jika kau hanya menganggapku seorang Dobe sekalipun, taka pa.

Tapi kumohon kau mau kembali lagi ke sini.

Ke sisiku…

**You aren't mine**

I love you

In my heart and my mind

I hate you

When you look so handsome

I want you

Every where and every time

Oh yea…

You look so tempted at the time

When you show your body, make me wish the other blind…

You always look so kind

Like the sun, when it shine…

Yeah yeah yeah…

You make me shy…

Yeah yeah yeah…

You make me die…

With your smilling lay…

Yeah it's you… the one who make me cry

My childish classmate

I like your smile

Even if that make me cry

Coz I know you aren't mine

I want you be mine

But that only my dream line

I can see the blue sky

When I look you pretty eyes

Yeah yeah yeah

You make me shy…

Yeah yeah yeah…

You make me die…

With your smilling lay…

Yeah it's you… the one who make me cry

* * *

haaaa...

jadi begitulah apa yang dirasakan teman saya yang lagi patah hati (ayo semangat)

jya~~

semoga kalian menyukainya

jangan lupa review XD


End file.
